Ragnos
"Wątpienie w świętość Murów jest nie tylko przykładem ignorancji ale przede wszystkim, straszliwej niewiedzy"thumb|326px|Flaga Ragnosa (tak wiem, przerobiony C&C) - anonimowy mieszkaniec Ragnos- miasto-państwo znajdujące się na Półwyspie Kanakk w Ogygdze. Jedno z dwóch (obok Zjednoczonych Prowincji) państw znajdujących się na tym kontynencie. Historia Początki Chociaż powszechnie uznaje się, że okres sięgający samego przybycia ludzi z Ziemi na Ragnos był niegdyś bardzo dobrze udokumentowany, dzisiaj czasy te pozostają czarną plamą. Biorąc jednak pod uwagę dostępne obecnie dokumenty, można wyjść z założenia że protoplaści obecnych Ragnosian pojawili się w wyniku Przełomu w Pierwszej Dzielnicy, będącej obecnie siedzibą rodziny panującej. Nieznana była ich liczba, z pewnością było ich jednak wielu. Jednym z najważniejszych tekstów któremu udało się przetrwać do dzisiejszych czasów jest ten, opisujący Pierwszy Mur Wewnętrzny oczami przybysza z Ziemi. Dzięki temu wiemy, że wszystkie Mury Wewnętrzne jak i Czarny Mur istniały na długo przed przybyciem ludzi. Nie wiadomo ile czasu Ziemianie spędzili w Pierwszej Dzielnicy, nim zorientowali się jak uruchomić bramę wyjściową. Następne stulecia również pozostają okryte tajemnicą- wiadomo tylko tyle że w niesprecyzowanym okresie czasu potomkowie przybyszów z Ziemi skolonizowali pierwsze cztery Dzielnice oraz powołali Radę Miasta, trzymającą pieczę nad zajętymi terenami. Wydaje się że Rada była dosyć kompetentnym organem i to właśnie jej członkom przypisuje się stworzeniethumb|352px|Godło Ragnosa Systemu Kontrolnego w Pierwszej Dzielnicy oraz nadanie nazwy miastu. Niewykluczone jednak, że nie mieli z tym wydarzeniem nic wspólnego. Pierwszy znany konflikt w historii miasta znana jest jako Wojna Wielu Będących Jednym i...właściwie tyle o niej wiadomo. Walki rozgrywały się w Piątej Dzielnicy i zakończyły się zwycięstwem Ragnosian, jednak natura przeciwnika pozostaje nieznana. Wielu mieszkańców miasta twierdzi że była to wojna przeciw twórcom Murów, inni nawet uznają że było to pierwsze spotkanie Ragnosian z Katharsis, bardziej prawdopodobnym jest jednak wojna domowa bądź konflikt z potomkami innych przybyszów z Ziemi. Kolejny konflikt miał miejsce 30 lat po Wojnie Wielu Będących Jednymi był on niejako spowodowany pierwszym oznakami ingerencji Vril. To właśnie wtedy część Ragnosian zaczęła wyczuwać nienaturalną więź z Murami Wewnętrznymi, uznając się za niewdzięczników, którzy jedynie wykorzystują te cuda architektury, zamiast im służyć. Powołali więc Ruch Biczowników, który karał się cieleśnie za wykorzystywanie Murów Wewnętrznych, nawoływał do dalszej eksploaracji w celu odnalezienia Wielkiego Tworu (najprawdopodobniej mieli na myśli Czarny Mur) oraz próbował obalić Radę Miasta. To właśnie to wydarzenie spowodowało Wielką Wojnę Dzielnic o której niestety niewiele wiadomo. Nieznany jest nawet zwycięzca tego konfliktu, zresztą, jest to doprawdy nieistotny detal. Konflikt do tego stopnia osłabił mieszkańców Ragnosa, że osobnik imieniem Perun zdołał obalić obydwie organizacje, ponownie zjednoczyć wszystkie Dzielnice i obwołać się pierwszym Księciem. Wielką tragedią jest fakt że niewiele wiadomo o przeszłości Peruna- nie był on bowiem czystej krwii Ragnosianinem a Rodnionyczem, co oznaczało że pochodził spoza miasta. Jego Vril'la z pewnością niezwykle pomogło mu w utrzymaniu władzy- w końcu fizycznie dominował nawet nad najsilniejszymi mieszkańcami swojego królestwa. Pierwsza Dynastia O czasach Peruna I wiadomo nieco więcej. Był on założycielem dynastii Pruz i wyrzucił niemal wszystkich mieszkańców z Pierwszej Dzielnicy, czyniąc z niej miejsce w którym mieszkać mogła mieszkać jedynie rodzina królewska i jej otoczenie. Zreformował również dosyć luźno działające służby mundurowe, powołał pierwszą prawdziwą armię oraz stworzył obowiązująca do dzisiaj walutę, Ottany. Za jego czasów miał miejsce dosyć boom demograficzny, co pozwoliło niecothumb|326px|Ogygia: na zielono tereny Zjednoczonych Prowincji, na czerwono Ragnos zrekompensować straty z Wielkiej Wojny Dzielnic. Podobno standardową rodziną za czasów Peruna I był model "mama + tata + 5 dzieci", chociaż sam książe miał tylko jednego syna, Matariona I Starszego. Matarion I jest głównym powodem, dla którego czasy sprzed jego panowania są tak niejasne. Książe ten zapragnął, by w przyszłe pokolenia kojarzyły początek Ragnosa z jego panowaniem, nakazał więc spalić wszystkie dokumenty, świadczące o tym że cokolwiek istniało przed jego panowaniem. Nie chodziło tutaj tylko o oficjalne papiery- żołnierze mieli rozkaz wdzierać się do domostw poddanych i pozbawiać ich pamiątek rodzinnych. Spowodowało to oczywiście niezadowolenia wśród Ragnosian, którzy wysłali swoich delegatów do (jeszcze wtedy budowanego) Pałacu Królewskiego. Delegaci Ci pragnęli uzmysłowić księciu że szaleństwem było udawanie że przeszłość nie istniała- że niszczy dorobek miasta jak i własnego ojca. Wściekły Matarion wyrzucił delegatów przez okno, a następnie własnoręcznie wyciągnął truchło ojca, przywiązał je do rydwanu (mamy tutaj przy okazji pierwsze historyczne wspomnienie Ścierwojadów używanych jako zwierzęta transportowthumb|342px|Ścierwojadye) a następnie przejechał tak przez wszystkie zasiedlone Dzielnice. Oczywiście tego typu zachowanie zgorszyło poddanych do tego stopnia, że wszczęli przeciw księciu bunt, na czele którego stanęła kobieta imieniem Marra Vrett, które wykorzystała swoje silne powiązanie z Murami, by dowiedzieć się kiedy Matarion opuści Pierwszą Dzielnicę. Gdy to się stało, stanęła na czele zbrojnej grupy, której celem było zamordowanie księcia. Niestety, rebelianci zostali rozbici przez regularne wojsko, a Marra została zaprowadzona do centrum Drugiej Dzielnicy i na oczach zdumionych mieszkańców brutalnie zgwałcona. Po tym akcie okryta hańbą kobieta została wypuszczona na wolność- podobno przed odebraniem sobie życia powstrzymał ją jedynie jej przyjaciel, Legacyi Mohyl. Decyzja ta okaże się decydująca dla losów miasta, gdy na jaw wyjdzie że Marra została zapłodniona przez szalonego władcę. 9 miesięcy później urodzi w tajemnicy syna, któremu da na imię Matarion (wiem, pojebane). Matarion I Starszy rządził przez następne 13 lat, a jego rządy zapisały się krwawymi zgłoskami na kartach historii. Przeszłość Ragnosa była wciąz metodycznie niszczona a jakiekolwiek przejawy nieposłuszeństwa, brutalnie karane. Przekonała się o tym Szósta Dzielnica, która po nieudanej próbie odłączenia się od Ragnosa została pozbawiona żywności i odcięta od reszty miasta na 7 lat. Oczywiście mieszkańcy tej dzielnicy przeżywali ciężkie chwile, jednak gdy książe zobaczył że "zdrajcy" zaczynają powoli wychodzić na prostą, nakazał dodatkowo podpalić kilka domostw w Szóstej Dzielnicy. Mały pożar szybko zamienił się w niekontrolowaną pożogę ognia, która niemal pochłonęła wspomnianą część Ragnosa. Gdy jednak płomienie zgasły, zrozpaczeni mieszkańcy ugięli karku przed Matarionem I. Na 6 lat po tym wydarzeniu, zasiedlone zostały wszystkie Dzielnice, a Matarion I Starszy jako pierwszy człowiek postawił stopę na Czarnym Murze. Wtedy właśnie szalony Pruz obwołał się Królem Ogygi. W końcu jednak nadszedł koniec jego panowania. Pewnego dnia Matarion I przypomniał sobie o Marrze, którą nakazał przyprowadzić do centrum Drugiej Dzielnicy i publicznie ściąć. Kobieta, będąca cieniem osoby która niegdyś chciała obalić władcę, nie stawiała oporu, co popsuło nieco humor Królowi Ogygi. Chcąc nadać egzekucji nieco splendoru, zmienił sposób egzekucji i nakazał zabrać Marrę na Drugi Mur Wewnętrzny, z którego miała zostać zrzucona. Z szacunku do Murów nikt dotąd nie praktykował takiego sposobu egzekucji, więc Matarion wiedział że to wydarzenie zapisze się w historii. Nie spodziewał się jednak jak bardzo. Gdy Marra miała już zostać zrzucona, na murze pojawił się jej 13 letni syn, który natychmiast rzucił się z krzykiem na swojego ojca. Ten (nieświadomy z kim ma do czynienia) z kolei zaśmiał się i kazał swoim strażnikom zabić chłopca. Pierwszy ze strażników nawet ruszył by wykonać zadanie, jego czaszka została jednak przebita przez strzałę wystrzeloną przez ukrytego Legacyia. Drugi strażnik z kolei wyciągnął miecz i wbił go w ramię chłopca, z którego z wolna zaczęła lecieć biała posoka. Strażnik był tak zaskoczony, że nawet nie zdążył zareagować, gdy ranny chłopiec wypchnął go z Muru. Matarion I zareagował jednak jedynie histerycznym śmiechem, po którym samemu zeskoczył, ginąc w wyniku upadku. W ten sposób zakończyły się rządy tzw. "Króla Ogygi". Marra została natychmiast uwolniona a młodego chłopca natychmiast obwołano nowym księciem- Matarionem II Młodszym. Rządy Matariona II skupiły się głównie na zreformowaniu Ragnosa po rządach swojego ojca. Całe miasto było w ruinie, ludzie żyli niczym szczury a bogacący się na ich tragedii ludzie nadal dzierżyli ważne stanowiska i zbyt dużo władzy. Książe przeprowadził czystki wśród mundurowych po czym podzielił siły zbrojne na trzy części: Armię (której zadaniem była walka w obronie miasta), Straż (mającą dbać o porządek i przestrzeganie prawa w samym mieście) oraz Protektorów (elitę, której zadaniem była obrona władcy i Pierwszej Dzielnicy). Przeprowadził również na szeroką skalę kolonizację Dziewiątej Dzielnicy i otworzył Wielką Bramę, po raz pierwszy wiążąc Ragnos z resztą Ogygi. To za jego panowania doszło do napotkania koczowniczego ludu Giatzo oraz odkrycia wioski Shinno. Pod koniec życia Matarion II Młodszy obwołał się Królem a z racji braku potomka, przekazał prawa do tronu jeszcze starszemu od siebie, Legacyiowi Mohylowi. Rok później zmarł, gdy stracił przytomność w czasie kąpieli nad Cieśniną Ragnoską. Legacyi długo nie nacieszył się koroną- porządził jedynie dwa miesiące, nim umarł ze starości. Prawa do tronu zostały jednak przekazane jego córce, Maidi. W ten sposób rozpoczęły się rządy Dynastii Mohylów. Druga Dynastia Maidia została korowana na księżniczkę w wieku 17 latthumb|306px|Maidia w wyobrażeniach współczesnych Ragnosian i niemal od razu musiała walczyć o utrzymanie się na tronie. Jej siostra, Amilia, oskarżyła ją o sfabrykowanie testamentu Legacyia, po czym uciekła do Ósmej Dzielnicy, gdzie ukryła się na dworku rodziny Vrett (złożoną z dzieci brata Marry, który dostał tytuł szlachecki po przejęciu władzy przez Matariona II). Gdy Maidia wezwała głowę rodziny do wydania Amilii, Aszar Vrett stwierdził że nikt taki nie przebywa w jego domu. Było to oczywiste kłamstwo, które w normalnych okolicznościach skończyłoby się interwencją Straży, jednak nie były to normalne okoliczności. Dzielnice Szósta, Siódma i Ósma były w wyjątkowo ciężkiej sytuacji- przeprowadzenie na szeroką skalę kolonizacji Dziewiątej Dzielnicy wywołało u nich masę (bliżej niestety niesprecyzowanych) problemów a reformy Matariona II Młodszego szły tam wyjątkowo topornie. Sytuacja była więc napięta a doradcy księżniczki radzili jej raczej wykorzystać kryzys, zamiast go pogłębiać. Jakież musiało być zdziwienie Aszara Vretta, gdy do jego drzwii zapukała księżniczka Maidia, której towarzyszyła 3 Protektorów. Mężczyzna natychmiast padł na kolana i przysięgał na życie matki swojej żony, że nie ukrywał Amilii, władczyni jednak bez słowa wyciągnęła miecz i...nadała mężczyźnie tytuł Namiestnika. Była to zupełnie nowa pozycja- od dzisiaj ród Vrett zyskał tytuł "Wielki" oraz pieczę nad Ósmą Dzielnicą, którą mieli prawo rządzić w imieniu rodziny królewskiej. Oczywiście tak długo, jak będą jej absolutnie oddani. W tej sytuacji Vrett wstał, poszedł na górę do sypialni, wyciągnął z łóżka swoją teściową i zrzucił ją ze schodów tak, że kobieta złamała sobie kark. Następnie udał się na strych i przekazał Maidii zdradziecką siostrę, którą przejęli Protektorzy. W ten sposób narodził się system Namiestników, który służy w Ragnosie do dzisiaj. Jeśli zaś chodzi o Amilię- została ona oślepiona i wedle kronik, po wielu tygodniach tortur spędziła resztę życia jako pokojówka w Pałacu Królewskim. Maidia świętowała swoje zwycięstwo oraz otworzyła Ragnos na handel z Giatzo i Shinno. Handel z nimi okazał się niezwykle korzystny a dobra z dużej części Ogygi zaczęły docierać do miasta. Ragnosianie zostali również zaznajomieni z terminem "Vril", który w przypadku ludu Giatzo przejawiał się ograniczoną kontrolą nad powietrzem, a w przypadku mieszkańców wioski Shinno umiejętnością przenoszenia swojego ciała z jednego miejsca w inne, niezbyt oddalone. Ragnosianie zachwycali się tymi tzw. Vril'la, uznając za swoją specjalną umiejętność swoją więź z Murami- jak historia miała pokazać, w równym stopniu mylili się co mieli rację. W następnych latach Maidia I stworzyła sprawny port w Dziewiątej Dzielnicy, stworzyła dwa kolejne Wielkie Domy (ród Arcaad dostał Siódmą Dzielnicę a ród Aimen Szóstą) i poprowadziła pierwszą twardą drogę, prowadzącą z Ragnosa do Shinno. Umarła w wieku 30 lat, zarażając się od swojej służki (prawdopodobnie Amilii) grypą. Na łożu śmierci została koronowana na króla. Tuż po pogrzebie pomiędzy dwójką synów Amilii, Sieciechem i Siemiomysłem, doszło do pojedynku o to, który z nich obejmie władzę. W czasie walki wszystkiemu przyglądali się Protektorzy, którzy byli pomysłodawcami całej idei- doszli do wniosku że takie rozstrzygnięcie praw do tronu będzie najodpowiedniejsze. Rodzeństwo walczyło więc o przyszłość rodu i wydawało się, że Sieciech ma już wygraną w garści, gdy udało mu się powalić swojego brata. Ten jednak niespodziewanie wystrzelił z rąk strumieniem powietrza, ciskając Sieciechem o ścianę. Wszyscy byli zdumieni, a najbardziej sam Siemiomysł. Protektorzy jednak szybko otrząsnęli się z szoku i powalili Siemiomysła na ziemię, uznając go za bękarta bądź podrzucone dziecko ludu Giatzo (bardziej prawdopodobnym jest że chłopak był po prostu pierwszy udokumentowanym użytkownikiem Koordynatu, jednak wiedza o tej umiejętności pozostanie nieznana przez następne dziesięciolecia). W tej sytuacji Sieciech nałożył koronę i nakazał objąć rzucającemu się bratu ręce. Protektorzy posłusznie wykonali rozkaz, po czym opatrzyli Siemiomysłowi ręce i skazali go na wygnanie. Sieciech I kontynuował politykę swojej matki. To właśnie za jego czasów zwodowano pierwszą flotę Ragnosa (składającą się jednak głównie z niewielkich łodzi i kajako-podobnych tworów) oraz wysłano pierwsze ekspedycje na wschód, zachód i południe. Ekspedycja wysłana na wschód nigdy nie wróciła, w przeciwieństwie do tej wysłanej na zachód. Ci żeglarze opowiedzieli o tym że napotkali grupę wyczerpanych wojów niosących biało-niebieską flagęthumb|308px|Flaga którą widzieli żeglarze, którzy z przerażeniem kazali im natychmiast żeglować jak najdalej na wschód. Wydawali się przed czymś uciekać a mimo to odmówili propozycji by ich "podwieść" do Ragnosa. Ostatnia, południowa ekspedycja dotarła natomiast do Omegii, jednak przekazała że wszystko co widziała, to martwe ziemie, nie nadające się absolutnie do niczego. Sieciecha zmartwił zarówno los wschodniej ekspedycji jak i to co uświadczyły dwie następne. Na wszelki wypadek wstrzymał dalsze inicjatywy tego typu i nawiązał sojusz wojskowy z Giatzo i Shinno. Rządził przez następne 20 lat po których przekazał koronę swojemu jedynemu synowi, Morgotowi. Morgot nie zaczął swoich rządów zbyt udanie- w czasie pierwszego wydanego przez siebie balu zgwałcił żonę głowy rodu Vrett, co oczywiście wywołało wśród tego Wielkiego Domu niesamowitą wściekłość. Była ona tak wielka, że lider Domu dobył ostrza i rzucił się z nim na Morgota- nim jednak zdołał do niego dotrzeć, został zamordowany przez Protektorów. To przelało czarę goryczy. Reszta członków Wielkiego Domu Vrett natychmiast rzuciła się do walki, powalając wielu strażników Morgota, jednak ostatecznie ponosząc klęskę. W ciągu jednego dnia, cały Wielki Dom (poza zgwałconą) który rządził Ósmą Dzielnicą został wymordowany. Oczywiście wywołało to niezadowolenie wśród innych rodzin szlacheckich, jak i u wszystkich mieszkańców. Żonę nieżyjącego lidera rodziny Vrett zmuszono do urodzenia księciu pierwszego potomka a następnie wypuszczono na wolność. Ta jednak, miesiąc po wydaniu na świat potomka, udała się na mównicę w Ósmej Dzielnicy, gdzie ogłosiła że Ragnos spotka zagłada przez głupotę władcy. Po tej przemowie, dokonała samospalenia. Czarna Gorączka Pomimo nieudanego początku, następne 20 lat rządów Morgota upłynęły raczej spokojnie- wszystko zmieniło się jednak wraz z nastaniem Czarnej Gorączki, zwanej również Zemstą Vrettów. Cała ta niszczycielska epidemia zaczęła się od wyłowienia z wody zwłok istoty nazwanej po prostu Bytemthumb|300px|Byt. Rybacy którzy znaleźli to truchło początkowo chcieli zostawić je w wodzie i uciekać jak najdalej, jednak ostatecznie postanowili wpakować je na dwa statki i zabrać do Ragnosa. Był to olbrzymi błąd- tym bardziej że widok tak nieludzkiej istoty wzbudził zainteresowanie całej społeczności. Stwór ten, chociaż w Ragnosie nazywany był Bytem, w innych częściach Ogygi zyskał nazwę Narr i o ile sam w sobie był niezwykle niebezpieczny, to znacznie bardziej niebezpieczne były Ghuule- drobne, pchło-podobne istoty żyjące pod jego pancerzem. Przenosiły one wirus Czarnej Gorączki- niezwykle zaraźliwą chorobę, która objawiała się silne podniesioną temperaturą oraz zczarnioną krwią. Wirus ten w przeciągu od kilku godzin do kilku dni całkowicie opanowywał układ nerwowy ofiary, przejmując kontrolę nad jej ciałem i zmuszając, by posłusznie ruszyła w kierunku najbliższego Narra i dała mu się pożreć. W przypadku braku takiego, choroba najzwyczajniej zmusza nosiciela do popełnienia samobójstwa. Można sobie wyobrazić, jak wielka panika zapanowała, gdy ludzie zaczęli zabijać się niczym opętani. Według kronik, zwiększoną liczbę samobójstw odnotowano najpierw w Dziewiątej Dzielnicy, jednak zaraza szybko rozniosła się po całym mieście. Całe rodziny rzucały się z dachów domów, na ulicach dochodziło do niemal rytualnych samookaleczeń a gdy Straż również została zainfekowana, zapanował absolutny chaos. Ludzie pamiętający śmierć członkini rodziny Vrett twierdzili, że była to rzucona przez nią klątwa i że jedynym sposobem żeby się jej pozbyć, było zabicie księcia Morgota. Teoria okazała się być nietrafna- monarcha również został zarażony i powiesił się równo rok po przybyciu rybaków do Ragnosa. Jego następcą został najstarszy z synów i owoc słynnego gwałtu Morgot II. Zmiana władcy nie sprawiła jednak, że epidemia ustała. Nowy książe doszedł do wniosku, że Czarna Gorączka jest w jakiś sposób powiązana z Bytem, nakazał więc natychmiast rozerwać jego ciało na strzępy, a każdy z tych strzępów spalić na popiół. Sam pomysł spalenia ciała był dobry niemniej rozczłonkowanie już nie. Gdy tylko żołnierze Armii i przerażeni obywatele przepołowili ciało, z Bytu wyleciały setki tysięcy Ghuuli które według relacji stworzyły tak wielką falę, że dosłownie zalały wszystkich dookoła. Jest to prawdopodobnie przesada, jednak faktem pozostaje, że plan Morgota II zakończył się spektakularną porażką i jeszcze większym rozniesieniem wirusa. W Ragnosie zapanował czas chaosu i anarchii, jakiej dotąd miasto nie znało. Jakikolwiek porządek upadł, ludzie barykadowali się w domach i błagali Mury o ochronę przed tym złem. Morgot II próbował jeszcze wysłać ekspedycję do Ogygi w poszukiwaniu lekarstwa, jednak nim zdołał wcielić plan w życie, znaleziono w jego łożu z podciętymi żyłami. Nie było nawet czasu na żałobę- jego następcą został jego brat, książe Garr I. Był to człowiek czynu, który widząc jak tragiczna jest sytuacja w Ragnosie, wpadł na śmiały plan. Miasto trzeba było natychmiast opuścić- Wielka Brama miała zostać pernamentnie otwarta a wszyscy mieszkańcy mieli rozejść się po Półwyspie Kanakk. Zagrażało to jedności Ragnosian i mogło spowodować upadek całej cywilizacji, nie mówiąc już o rozniesieniu się Czarnej Gorączki na resztę Ogygi, jednak Garrę niezbyt to obchodziło. Gdy założono mu koronę po całym mieście latały wolno Ścierwojady, które pożerały zalegające na ulicach ciała a duża część poddanych nawet nie wiedziała o koronacji, gdyż nie było nikogo dość odważnego by przebiegł po Ragnosie roznosząc wieści. Sytuacja była więc tragiczna a Garr nie chciał, by jego poddani zginęli skryci za Murami. Jako pierwsza miała oczywiście zostać ewakuowana Pierwsza Dzielnica a sam książe przeprowadził nawet negocjacje z Shinno, uzyskując od nich zgode na azyl. Niestety, nim plany weszły w jakikolwiek poważniejszy stan, kardynał Ruchu Biczowników wtargnął do komnat władcy i odciął mu głowę. Jako osoba która fanatycznie wierzyła w świętość Murów, nie mógł dopuścić by Ragnosianie je opuścili. Sam zmarł na zawał serca dosłownie kilka minut po dokonaniu tego czynu. Następcą Garra I został jego 15-letni brat, Matarion III. O stanie miasta niech wymownie powie fakt, że młodzieniec zaraził się w czasie ceremonii koronacyjnej i poderżnął sobie gardło nim minął dzień od jego namaszczenia. Niemal natychmiast koronowano ostatnie dziecko Morgota I, 13-letnią Karlię. Z racji jej młodego wieku, powinien w jej imieniu rządzić jakiś doradca- problem polegał na tym, że żadnego już nie było. Karlia I postanowiła kontynuować plan starszego brata i kazała natychmiast przenieść dwór do Dziewiątej Dzielnicy, z którego zdecydowanie łatwiej będzie się ewakuować. Prace były już w toku, gdy Protektorzy donieśli, że Ragnos znajduje się pod oblężeniem... Okazało się że siły Giatzo oraz Shinno, wbrew zapewnianiem danym księciu Garrowi I, nie zamierzali pozwolić, by Czarna Gorączka przedostała się na Półwysep Kanakk. W akcie desperacji, postanowili oblegać Ragnos- ich celem nie było oczywiście zdobycie miasta, a jego blokada. Karlia nakazała otworzyć Wielką Bramę przez którą przeszło poselstwo mające negocjować z oblegającymi, Ragnosianie zostali jednak ostrzelani z łuków jak tylko opuścili teren swojego miasta. Sytuacja zrobiła się wyjątkowo dramatyczna a w Pałacu podjęto decyzję o wysłaniu wojsk przeciwko niedoszłym sojusznikom. Chaos oraz żniwo zbierane przez Czarną Gorączkę było jednak tak duże, że Ragnos mogło zebrać jedynie luźną zbieraninę regularnych żołnierzy, Strażników i Protektorów. Jak nietrudno się domyśleć, tzw. Bitwa pod Wielką Bramą zakończyła się spektakularną porażką, którą przeżyła jedynie garstka mundurowych. Co więcej, widok pobitych, przerażonych żołnierzy całkowicie załamał młodą władczynię, która doszła do wniosku, że Czarna Gorączka i atak byłych sojuszników był boską karą i znakiem, że przeznaczeniem Ragnosian jest wyginięcie. Planowała nawet przejść się po mieście i ogłosić że ona, władczyni, wydała na Ragnos i wszystkich jego mieszkańców wyrok śmierci. Nim zdołała chociażby opuścić swój Pałac, została powalona przez Kapitana Protektorów, Was'qa, który ledwie wrócił do Pierwszej Dzielnicy, wciąż mając na swoim ciele liczne rany bitewne. Nieprzytomna władczyni do końca kryzysu miała zostać zamknięta w swoim pokoju, odcięta od reszty Ragnosu, pogrążona we własnej depresji i szaleństwie. Oficjalnie w jej imieniu rządził Was'q, który postawił sobie za cel ponowne zaprowadzenie porządku w mieście. Pierwszym i stosunkowo najmniejszym problemem, był problem głodu. Zamkniętym w domach ludziom kończyły się zapasy, a z racji niemożności zdobycia jedzenia na własną rękę, najczęściej próbowali zrabować je od sąsiadów. Pastwiska i farmy w całym mieście padały ofiarami szabrowników a to co zaczynało się jako potyczki o kawałek chleba, szybko przeradzało się w regularne bitwy które rozrywały Ragnos od środka niemal w równym stopniu jak Czarna Gorączka. By zaradzić temu kryzysowi Was'q nakazał wyciągnąć kryzysowe zapasy Pierwszej Dzielnicy i podzielić się nimi z resztą Ragnosa. Duża część dworu sprzeciwiała się tej decyzji- zapasy te miały utrzymywać władze miasta w razie niemożliwego do pokonania kryzysu. Kapitan Protektorów zapewnił jednak możnych, że jeśli nic nie zrobią, TEN kryzys okaże się niemożliwy do pokonania. Pałacowe zapasy zostały więc szybko opróżnione, jednak problemem nadal była ich dystrybucja. Was'q wyznaczył do tego zadania fanatyków z Ruchu Biczowników, którzy w imię utrzymania Ragnosian wśród Murów byli gotowi ryzykować możliwość zarażenia się. Grupa Protektorów zgodziła się ich chronić przed nieco bardziej agresywnymi mieszkańcami. Przez następne dni Biczownicy podróżowali po mieście, odwiedzając pobratyńców i oferując im jedzenie. Po wszystkim musieli oczywiście znaleźć sobie opuszczony dom i tam przespać noc- wszystko żeby zminimalizować ryzyko zarażenia. Szaleństwem byłoby myśleć że rozdanie zapasów pałacowych rozwiązałoby problem głodu w Ragnosie, jednak sytuacja była już nieco bardziej opanowana, mimo że wielu Biczowników straciło życie w czasie wykonywania tego szlachetnego obowiązku. Kilka dni później doszło jednak do kolejnej tragedii- duża częśćthumb|366px Siódmej Dzielnicy stanęła w ogniu. Nie wiadomo co rozpoczęło pożar, jednak urósł on do takich rozmiarów, że cała Dzielnica została odcięta od reszty miasta, gdyż obawiano się że płomienie rozniosą się na cały Ragnos. Ostatecznie po trzech dniach udało się ugasić pożar, jednak w jego wyniku mogło zginąć kilka tysięcy mieszkańców. Z perspektywy czasu ten incydent okazał się być zbawienny- w jego wyniku zginęła masa potencjalnie zarażonych oraz Ghuuli. Co jednak równie ważne- Was'q oskarżył o tą zbrodnię oblegających. To zjednoczyło mieszkańców- mogli być bezradni wobec choroby, jednak nie zamierzali dać się mordować ludziom, których kiedyś mieli za sojuszników! Ostatecznie działania Was'qa sprawiły, że poziom anarchii w mieście drastycznie zmalał. Czarna Gorączka jednak wciąż była zdecydowanie zbyt dużym problemem i nikt się nie spodziewał, że znikąd pojawi się osoba z lekarstwem. I wtedy właśnie, znikąd, pojawiła się osoba z lekarstwem. Dwa tygodnie po ugaszeniu pożaru, przed Wielką Bramą stanął osobnik który wyraził chęć przedostania się do miasta. Wojska Giatzo i Shinno ostrzegły mężczyznę, że nie pozwolą mu później opuścić Ragnosa, ten jednak nie wydawał się tym specjalnie przejmować. Gdy tylko wejście do miasta stanęło otworem, osobnik przeturlał posiadaną przez siebię, sporych rozmiarów beczkę i udał się do Dziewiątej Dzielnicy. Natychmiast zatrzymała go dwójka Strażników, mając go za posła którejś z oblegających stron. Mężczyzna jednak nie słuchał stróżów prawa, gdyż znacznie bardziej interesował go fakt, że u jednego z nich było widać wszystkie żyły (oznaka wczesnej fazy choroby). Przybysz widząc to, otworzył beczkę, wypełnioną obślizgłymi, białymi, węgorzo-podobnymi stworami które nazwał Yatuja, po czym bezceremonialnie wyciągnął jednego i rzucił nim w chorego Strażnika. Yatuja owinęła się wokół ramienia przerażonego pracownika straży, po czym wbiła w niego swoje ostre kły. Ciężko powiedzieć co miało miejsce później- na pewno Yatuja została odseparowana i schowana do beczki, która wraz z dziwnym przybyszem wylądowała w więzieniu. Następnego dnia natomiast, Strażnik który wykazywał objawy choroby okazał się całkowicie zdrowy! Co więcej, kilku zarażonych więźniów przebywających w tym samym skrzydle co przybysz, również przestało przejawiać jakiekolwiek objawy choroby! Z racji niezwykłości tych wydarzeń, Was'q natychmiast udał się do wspomnianego więzienia. thumb|276px|Reinar, według opisów z kronikTam natychmiast zaczął przepytywać przybysza o powiązania Yatuji z niezwykłymi uzdrowieniami. Wedle słów nowego mieszkańca, na dalekim zachodzie istnieje tzw. Katharsis, którego stwory ochrzczone przez Ragnosian "Bytami" stanowią jedynie małą, chociaż z pewnością przerażającą część. Katharsis istniało na tamtych terenach od tak dawna, że mieszkające tam zwierzęta albo stały się jego częścią, albo nauczyły się z tym walczyć. Yatuje, według słów przybysza, były odpowiedzą Ogygi na Czarną Gorączkę- potrafiły ją wykryć a następnie wypuścić jad, który całkowicie z niej leczył. Skuteczność była gwarantowana, jeśli choroba była na odpowiednio wczesnym etapie. Jedna Yatuja mogła w ciągu dnia wydać tyle jadu, że starczyłoby go na 100 ludzi a mężczyzna miał w swojej beczce ponad 20 takich stworów, które zaczęły się nawet rozmnażać. Was'q był pod niemałym wrażeniem. Ostatnią rzeczą o jaką spytał, nim wypuścił przybysza, było jego imię. Ten natychmiast wyciągnął z szaty dokument, który przekazał Kapitanowi Protektorów. Dokumentem tym, był akt wygnania Siemiomysła, brata Sieciecha I. Dopiero gdy Was'q to przeczytał, przybysz przedstawił się jako Reinar Mohyl. Życie i czasy ostatnich Mohylów Yatuje ocaliły Ragnos przed zagładą- ich jad został przekazany wszystkim mieszkańcom, a informacja że osoba która ocaliła Ragnosian była częścią rodziny królewskiej podniosła morale na poziom niewidziany od bardzo dawna. Chociaż miasto było zniszczone a po ulicach nadal walały się trupy, Ragnos przetrwał i był gotów ruszyć w przyszłość. Szczęśliwe tłumy domagały się natychmiastowej koronacji Reinara, co obyło się bez większych przeszkód. Rozkładające się ciało Karli I znaleziono w jej pokoju, powieszone na sznurze. Nie zaobserwowano u niej żadnych oznak choroby. Gdy tylko Reinar postawił stopę w Pierwszej Dzielnicy, natychmiast powitały go tłumy wychudzonych dworzan oraz Protektorzy. Nie było wśród nich Was'qa, którego znaleziono z rozprutym żołądkiem w jego własnej komnacie. Został uznany za ostatnią ofiarę Czarnej Gorączki. Pierwszą rzeczą za jaką zabrał się nowy książe, była kwestia Giatzo i Shinno, którzy wciąż oblegali Ragnos. Gdy tylko do oblegających dotarła informacja o wytępieniu choroby, blokada miasta stała się bezsensowna. Należało ją zakończyć i znormalizować stosunki między stronami, które zantagonizował strach przed chorobą. Wielu spośród oblegających czuło się bardzo źle z powodu całej sytuacji a i po stronie Ragnosa znalazły się osoby, które rozumiały desperację byłych sojuszników. Dlatego właśnie obydwie strony odetchnęły z ulgą, gdy Wielka Brama otwarła się, wpuszczając do środka delegatów i przywódców oblegających stron. Książe Reinar przysięgał na swój honor, że pragnie jedynie pokoju. W Pałacu Królewskim wystawiono więc przyjęcie- skromne, z racji sytuacji panującej w Ragnosie, jednak wystarczająco wystawnej by goście poczuli się komfortowo. W czasie biesiady dały o sobie znać zdolności oratorskie księcia i jego rozległa wiedza. Opowiadał o krainie z której pochodzili władcy z dynastii Pruz i swojemu kompletnemu niedowierzaniu, jak Perun I mógł dotrzeć do Ragnosa przed tysiącleciem. O miejscu, w którym mieszkają czerwonoocy ludzie poruszający się szybciej niż jakakolwiek istota jaką Reinar I kiedykolwiek widział na oczy. O Akajach, którzy zaopiekowali się nim po śmierci jego ojca. Na pytanie jak zginął wygnany Siemiomysł książe nie odpowiedział, gdyż przyniesiono wtedy główny posiłek. Gościom co prawda nie przypadł do gustu smak ciasta, jednak jako że Reinar przedstawił to jako dowód swojej dobrej woli, nikt nie odmówił skosztowania. Gdy już wszyscy goście zjedli swój posiłek, książe nonszalancko wspomniał, że Yatuje to ciekawe istoty- chociaż ich jad ocala życie, ich odchody są niesamowicie toksyczne. Na wspomnienie o procesie trawienia tych istot gościom zrobiło się niedobrze, do tego stopnia że wielu z nich nie mogło się w ogóle wypowiedzieć. Książe kontynuował, mówiąc o tym że nawet odrobina odchodów w jedzeniu może mieć śmiertelne konsekwencje dla zdrowia i właśnie wtedy kilkorgiem gości wstrząsnęły torsje. Lider Giatzo, który jako jedyny zachowywał się naturalnie, natychmiast przeprosił Reinara za swoich ludzi, książe jednak jedynie się zaśmiał. Wtedy wspomniany lider zrozumiał, że coś jest nie tak. Zarówno jego ludzie, jak i przybyli do Pałacu mieszkańcy Shinno przestali wymitować jedzeniem, a zaczęli niekontrolowanie wydalać krew. Wszyscy poza nim zostali otruci- łatwo było się domyśleć czym. Na lidera natychmiast rzuciła się dwójka Protektorów, którzy zostali jednak odrzuceni przez podmuch powietrza, który stworzył przywódca ludu. Lider Giatzo następnie stworzył większy pocisk stężonego powietrza i powiedział Reinarowi, że gdyby książe wiedział cokolwiek o wojnie, nie oszczędzałby najsilniejszego wojownika. Gdy pocisk wystrzelił, władca Ragnosu....rozproszył go. Umiejętność tą posiadali jedynie ludzie z Giatzo, co zupełnie zaskoczyło lidera- do tego stopnia że uprzednio odrzuceni Protektorzy zdołali do niego dobiec i przybić jego dłonie do stołu. Dopiero wtedy Reinar wstał ze swojego miejsca i odpowiedział swojemu przeciwnikowi, że to gdyby ten wiedział cokolwiek o Ogygdze, w ogóle nie przychodziłby na to przyjęcie. Ostatnią rzeczą jaką przywódca władającego powietrzem ludu zdołał powiedzieć, było wyzwanie Reinara od wiarołomców. Książe poczuł się dotknięty tym oskarżeniem- obiecał w końcu że pragnie jedynie pokoju i mówił prawdę. Nie sprecyzował jednak, jakimi środkami chce go osiągnąć. Godzinę po tej masakrze, wciąż przebywające przed Czarnymi Murami wojska Giatzo i Shinno zaskoczyło niezapowiedziane otwarcie Wielkiej Bramy. Jako że był środek nocy, potrzebowali nieco czasu żeby dostrzec co się do nich zbliża. Był to rydwan, na który załadowane były oblepione krwią ciała przywódców i delegatów- rydwan prowadzony nie przez Ścierwojady, a przez lidera Giatzo. Był on całkowicie nagi, pozbawiono go narządów rozrodczych, języka i oczu. Przerażony mężczyzna biegł co sił w nogach, ciągnąc za sobą wóz, wewnątrz którego Reinar rozpalił małe ognisko. Ogień jednak szybko się rozprzestrzeniał, a ślepy lider czuł na plecach zmierzający w jego stronę żar. Przyglądający się temu żołnierze byli tak sparaliżowani strachem, że nawet nie zareagowali, gdy przywódca Giatzo przewrócił się, przewracając na siebie płonące ciało własnej córki. Dopiero jego krzyki ocudziły jednego wojownika Shinno, który przeniósł się do konającego mężczyzny i przebił mu czaszkę mieczem. Po tym przerażającym spektaklu, wszyscy uciekli w panice. Pierwsze Oblężenie Ragnosa zostało zakończone. Następne 17 lat rządów Reinara I przeszły do historii jako czas odbudowy. Władca zapoznał swoich poddanych z "prawdziwym Vril'la"- do tej pory Ragnosianie uznawali, że ich specjalne połączenie z Vril manifestuje się poprzez nadnaturalne połączenie z Murami. Była to prawda, jednak nie był to koniec możliwości mieszkańców Ragnosa. Znacznie bardziej imponującym był Koordynat, czyli umiejętność skopiowania Vril'la innych ludów. Poprzez sam kontakt fizyczny z krwią innego mieszkańca Ogygi, Ragnosianie mogli zyskać dokładnie te same umiejętności co dana osoba. Chwilę później Reinar poprawił się, że w zasadzie nie będą to nigdy te same umiejętności- zdolności uzyskane za pomoca Koordynatu zawsze będą znacznie słabsze i będą wymagały o wiele bardziej intensywnego treningu, niż uzyskane naturalnie. Co więcej, skopiowana może zostać tylko jedno Vril'la. Pomimo tych słabości (i faktu że stulecia później okazało się, że książe nie do końca miał rację) Koordynat dawał Ragnosianom niesamowity atut który musiał się przydać w przyszłości. Dawał im również poczucie wyjątkowości a nawet dominacji nad innymi ludami Ogygi, poznanymi bądź nie. Inną znaczącą zmianą jaką wprowadził Reinar było stworzenie pierwszy prawdziwych placówek medycznych w każdej dzielnicy oraz ustanowienie nowego kalendarza. Za rok 0 Naszej Ery uznano rok pozbycia się Czarnej Gorączki (według kalendarza Zjednoczonych Prowincji, miało to miejsce w 2339 r. przed Erą Światła). Reinar również szybko znalazł sobie żonę i spłodził potomka, którego nazwał Perun. Dwór ignorował zupełnie- pomimo ich protestów zdecydował się nie mieć więcej niż jedno dziecko oraz zlikwidował tytuł Namiestnika, uznając go za zupełnie niepotrzebny a Wielkie Domy znów stały się zwykłymi rodzinami szlacheckimi. Sam Perun również miał stać się ofiarą niecodzienności ojca- gdy tylko ukończył 7 lat, Reinar (w tym okresie już Król) wysłał go na szkolenie na Protektora. W -2322 roku EŚ pod Murami pojawił się wysłannik ludu Giatzo, którego król Reinar zgodził się przyjąć na audiencję. Mężczyzna przedstawił się jako skromny sługa swojego ludu oraz miasta Ragnos, by błagać o przyjęcie swojego ludu. Na północ od Półwyspu Kanakk działy się rzeczy straszliwe- wojowniczy lud Akajów dokonywał przerażających mordów na niezliczonych plemionach, których nazwy nic nie mówiły Ragnosianom. Ogrom zbrodni miał być tak wielki, że ciała poległych miały układać się w stosy, które przesłaniały Słońce. Żadna siła nie była w stanie zatrzymać pochodu tych przerażających wojowników i zanosiło się na to, że Giatzo staną się ich kolejną ofiarą. Władca miasta słuchał z uwagą słów wysłannika, jednak ostatecznie postanowił odmówić jego prośbie. Mężczyzna błagał na kolana, zaklinając że jego lud pomoże Ragnosianom w zbliżającej się walce z "demonami władającymi potęgą błyskawicy", jednak Reinar nie był zainteresowany. W przeciągu następnego tygodnia Akajowie natrafili na lud Giatzo i dokonał na nich rzezi nie widzianej dotąd na tych ziemiach. Nikt nie przetrwał. Wiadomość o brutalnych Akajach rozciągnęła się na wielkie połacie Alfarii, jednak w wyniku działań Króla Reinara I, w samym Ragnosie nikt o nich nie słyszał. Perun, służący ojcu jako Kapitan Protektorów, był niezwykle zdziwiony postawą władcy, jednak nie miał prawa się spierać. Zapewne Akajowie pozostaliby tajemnicą przez następne tygodnie, gdyby nie mieszkańcy Shinno. Oni również postanowili poszukać ocalenia od morderczego ludu za Czarnym Murem, jednak nie trudzili się wysyłaniem delegacji. Zamiast tego pewnego dnia pod Ragnosem pojawiło się tysiące uchodźców i żołnierzy Shinno, którzy błagali by wpuścić ich do środka. Tego Reinar nie mógł ani ukryć ani zignorować. Uchodźcy z Shinno zostali wpuszczeni do Dziewiątej Dzielnicy, jednak nie pozwolono im jej opuścić. Pomimo wystawienia specjalnej delegacji, która miała negocjować z królem warunki pobytu, Reinar I nie wyraził żadnych chęci rozmów z przybyszami. Wszyscy mieszkańcy Shinno mieli zostać przeniesieni do jednej części dzielnicy, a następnie trzymani tam do otrzymania nowych rozkazów z Pałacu. Do pilnowania uchodźców zaangażowano spore siły- i to nie Straży, a Armii. Zaledwie dwa dni po przybyciu mieszkańców Shinno, pod Czarnym Murem stanęły wojska zwiadowcze Akajów. Były to co prawda jedynie siły nastawione na ustalenie lokalizacji przeciwnika i ewentualną walkę z nielicznymi oddziałami, ale i tak budziły wrażenie. Ragnasianie nigdy nie widzieli takich wojowników- wielkich i dzikich, a zarazem uzbrojonych w najlepszego rodzaju żelazną broń. Akajowie byli przede wszystkim liczni- a to dawało do myślenia, biorąc pod uwagę że byli zaledwie cząstką znacznie większej armii. Przed Czarnymi Murami stanął lider zwiadowców, Achanaj Bezlitosny, który po przedstawieniu się wthumb|271px|Achanaj Bezlitosnyykrzyczał nazwę Wielkiej Akai, mocarstwa rządzącego połową znanej Ogygi. Państwa wojowników i rzemieślników, którzy traktują na równi swoich sojuszników, bezlitośnie tępiąc wrogów. Na ich drodzę miało w przeszłości stanąć setki ludów- wszyscy zostali wyrżnięci. Do mieszkańców Ragnosa należała decyzja kim chcą być- sojusznikami, czy następnymi trupami, o których zapomni historia. Przemowa wzbudziła strach wśród części mieszkańców, jednak zdecydowana większość silnie wierzyła w swoje Mury. Okrzyknęli Akajów szaleńcami, wyzywając ich by spróbowali zamienić czyny w słowa. Król jednak nie odpowiedział na apel agresywnego ludu- wobec braku odpowiedzi Achanaj stwierdził, że zapyta raz jeszcze, gdy skończy obsmarowywać Czarny Mur krwią jego obrońców. W Pierwszej Dzielnicy doszło do spotkania członków sił zbrojnych z Reinarem I. Najwybitniejszy ragnoski strateg, Aradiel Iroh, zaproponował najprostrzą możliwą strategię- rozmieszczenie łuczników i machin oblężniczych na szczycie Czarnego Muru i ostrzeliwanie stamtąd agresorów. Muru nie można było zniszczyć ani się na niego wdrapać- by wygrać ten konflikt, żołnierze Armii nie musieli nawet opuszczać miasta. Najlepiej byłoby zaangażować w wysiłek obronny mieszkańców Shinno, a ich kontrolę przekazać Straży. Król wysłuchał dokładnie planu Iroh, a następnie go odrzucił. Ku zdumieniu wszystkich, nakazał gotować oddziały, by wyruszyły za Wielką Bramę i stanęły do otwartej walki z Akajami. Najlepsze jednostki nakazał jednak pozostawić w mieście, by pilnowały mieszkańców Shinno. Aradiel (i wielu innych) nie mogło uwierzyć w to jak lekkomyślny był ten plan- musieli go jednak wysłuchać. Gdy wszyscy goście opuścili Pałac, Perun nazwał swojego ojca szaleńcem. Odpowiedziała mu jedynie cisza. Zgodnie z rozkazem króla, gdy Wielka Brama się otworzyła, ku przeznaczeniu wyruszyły słabo wyszkolone i niezbyt dobrze przygotowane jednostki Armii. Pomimo niesamowitej przewagi jaką mieli Akajowie, bitwa która nadeszła zakończyła się ich....porażką. Walki trwały dwie godziny, a według samego Iroh ich przeciwników zgubiła zbyt wielka duma. Zupełnie jakby spodziewali się, że przeciw nim staną zupełnie niewyszkolone wojska- wydawali się nawet dobrze bawić, gdy ruszali w kierunku Ragnosian. Niemal nikt (ani wśród napastników ani obrońców) nie wiedział, że Aradiel potajemnie zebrał ze sobą żołnierzy z Shinno. Najbardziej utalentowany z nich na rozkaz Iroh'a przeniósł się przed oblicze Achanaja, zadając mu śmiertelny cios. Mimo że Bezlitosny kompletnie się tego nie spodziewał, zdołał przed śmiercią śmiertelnie porazić swojego zabójce. Śmierć lidera doprowadziła do chaosu wśród jego podwładnych a morale Akajów niespodziewanie opadło. Po tym, zwycięstwo Ragnosian było pewne- choć i tak okupione wieloma stratami. Mieszkańcy Ragnosa świętowali zwycięstwo, rzucając Irohowi kwiaty pod nogi. Aradiel i jego wojska przeszły aż do Drugiej Dzielnicy - sam dowódca udał się do Pałacu sam. Spodziewał się gratulacji - zamiast tego został aresztowany i wtrącony do podziemi. Perun był świadkiem tego wydarzenia. To właśnie dzięki niemu zdał sobie sprawę, do czego tak naprawdę zmierzają działania jego ojca. Król nie zamierzał bronić miasta przed Akajami - chciał je poddać. Gdy ojciec i syn zostali sami i Reinar usłyszał oskarżenie, nie próbował się nawet bronić. Sięgnął do Systemu Kontrolnego i nakazał Perunowi pilnować drzwi. Król miał zamiar otworzyć Główną Bramę, by nic nie przeszkodziło Akajom w najbliższym natarciu. Nim jednak był w stanie to zrobić, Perun rzucił mu pod nogi swoją włócznię i natarł na ojca. Reinar miał przewagę dzięki możliwości władania powietrzem, jednak jego syn był Kapitanem Protektorów - najprawdopodobniej najlepiej wyszkolonym wojownikiem w Ragnosie. Walka nie zakończyła się natychmiast tylko dlatego, że Perun nie miał zamiaru zabijać władcy. Wraz ze starciem pięści, starły się ze sobą ideologie. Protektor wydarł się na ojca, zarzucając mu zdradę swoich poddanych. Reinar bronił się - twierdził że widział więcej Ogygi niż którykolwiek mieszkaniec miasta przed nim. Zobaczył potencjał w Ragnosie, który jednak mógł zostać całkowicie zaprzepaszczony, jeśli będą całą wieczność polegać na swoich murach. Perun odparł, że mieszkańcy miasta nigdy nie wykorzystają swojego potencjału, jeśli zostaną wyrżnięci w pień. Jego ojciec miał na ten temat odmienne zdanie. Wielu Ragnosian miało zginąć, a samo miasto miało stać się nową zdobyczą Akajów. Jednak nikt, nawet najeźdźcy, nie pomyślał co stanie się później. Akajowie stosunkowo niedawno przestali być wędrownym ludem. Ich miasta były w zasadzie miasteczkami, a ich kultura opierała się na brutalnej ekspansji. Ragnos był czymś, co na zawsze by ich zmieniło. Szybciej czy później stałoby się sercem Imperium Akajów, jego stolicą. Brutalni barbarzyńcy przyjęliby ragnosiańską kulturę, ich sposób myślenia. Akaja stałaby się Wielkim Królestwem Ragnosian. Perun nie dał się porwać tej wizji. Być może była piękna, ale nie warta swej ceny. Reinar przeprosił swojego syna za to co zamierza zrobić i dobył miecza. Jego syn nie powiedział nic - po prostu dobył włóczni i przebił ojcu ramię. A gdy Reinar puścił nóż, Perun pozbawił go przytomności. Po wszystkim związał ojca, odrzucił swoje szaty Protektora i założył na głowę koronę. Dosłownie chwilę później do sali przybyli Protektorzy, z lekko pobitym Aradielem, chcąc poskarżyć się władcy, że więzień próbował uciec. Jakież było ich zdziwienie, gdy ujrzeli na tronie Peruna. W szoku nikt nawet nie oponował, gdy syn prawowitego Króla nakazał wypuścić Iroha. Dopiero gdy zasiadający na tronie mężczyzna obwołał się Perunem II, Protektorzy rzucili się na niego, chcąc zabić zdrajcę. Samozwańczy władca miał do pomocy jedynie Aradiela. To wystarczyło, by spacyfikować nadgorliwych strażników. Przez następne trzy dni Perun i Iroh walczyli (nieraz dosłownie) z opozycją w Pierwszej Dzielnicy. Reinar nadal był wielkim bohaterem, który ocalił Ragnos przed zarazą i mało kto dawał wiarę słowom jego syna. Prawowity władca dochodził do siebie w klinice i prawdopodobnie mógł jeszcze powalczyć o tron. Zamiast tego ze łzami w oczach nakazał koronować swojego syna. Postanowił też, że nie wypowie ani słowa w swojej obronie. Zwolennicy Reinara nie mieli wielkiego wyboru - ugieli karki przed Perunem II. Zwykłym mieszkańcom powiedziano, że ukochany Król postanowił zrezygnować z powodu starości, by nie wzbudzać paniki. W rzeczywistości zamknięto go w Zatrutej Jabłoni - więzieniu znajdującemu się w Szóstej Dzielnicy. Gdy problem wewnętrzny został rozwiązany, należało zająć się Akajami. Iroh nalegał, by z braku lepszych opcji pozwolić barbarzyńcom się oblegać. Bez swojego "kreta" nie mieli szans by przebić się przez Czarny Mur. W tym czasie należało zaklimatyzować mieszkańców Shinno i wykorzystać ich potencjał. Perun wysłuchał rad dowódcy. Akajowie oblegali Ragnos przez następne dwa lata, z miesiąca na miesiąc gromadząc coraz większe siły. Wieści o "niezdobytym mieście" zaczęły roznosić się po całej Wielkiej Akaji. Doszło do tego, że na Półwysep Kanakk trafił sam władca imperium - Lord Niebios Ajurik. Gdy wieści o tym że przybył wraz z wieloma żonami i dziećmi trafiły do uszu Peruna II, wpadł on na szalony pomysł. Przed jego realizacją ogłosił jednak, że w przypadku swojej śmierci władzę po nim ma przejąć Aradiel. Akajskie oblężenie weszło w apogeum miesiąc po przybyciu Ajurika - właśnie wtedy Perun II wyszedł ku oblegającym, domagając się spotkania z Lordem Niebios. Akajowie spełnili jego prośbę, spodziewając się kapitulacji. Zamiast tego wyrżnął w pień wszystkich obecnych w namiocie - władcę Wielkiej Akai, strażników i żony. Legendy mówią że udało mu się po tym czynie uciec od zemsty Akajów - nie udalo mu się jednak wrócić do Ragnosa. Rozwścieczeni Akajowie w berserkerskim szale zaczęli rzucać się w stronę Czarnego Muru, nie zyskując jednak nic. Gdy opadły emocje, wszyscy zdali sobie, że Wielka Akaja nie ma przywódcy. W całym imperium liczni synowie Ajurika i zwykli watażkowie zaczęli walczyć o władzę. Oblężenie Ragnosa musiało zostać zakończone. Lud jednocześnie wiwatował na widokthumb|275px|Aradiel Iroh - pierwszy ze swej dynastii wycofującego się wroga, jak i opłakiwał stratę ostatniego z Mohylewów. Nikt natomiast nie wiedział jak czuł się Aradiel, gdy na jego głowę zakładano koronę. Początki Dynastii Iroh Gdy Aradiel I został koronowany, natychmiast znalazł się na celowniku wielu ważnych osobowości Ragnosa. Najgłośniejszymi byli szlachcice, którzy domagali się przywrócenia systemu Wielkich Domów. Król jednak nie poddawał się tym rządaniom. Innym, bardziej poważnym problemem była kwestia mieszkańców Shinno. Pomimo problemów wewnętrznych w Wielkiej Akai, na Półwyspie Kanakk nadal pozostawało wielu żołnierzy, którzy mogli zagrozić tym ludziom. Aradiel nakazywał też badanie ich Vril'la, więc nie było mowy by którakolwiek ze stron zgodziła się na to by Shinnojczycy opuścili miasto. Problemy jednak sprawiała sama ich obecność. Ragnos nadal demograficznie nie podniosło się po epidemii, a nagłe przybycie dużej ilości nie-ragnosian sprawiało wielu mieszkańców niepokoiło się, że 9 Dzielnica może zostać zdominowana przez Shinnojczyków. Z tego powodu zaczęły się prześladowania. Ostatecznie postanowiono rozrzucić ich po mieście - było to rozwiązanie tymczasowe, jednak działało. Za rządów Aradiela I doszło do otworzenia Wielkiej Bramy oraz prób kolonizacji Półwyspu Kanakk. Tym sposobem powstały pierwsze ragnoskie miasteczka. Kolonizacja szła jednak powoli, gdyż wielu ragnosian czuło się nieswojo poza ukochanymi Murami, dlatego pałeczkę w tym procesie przejęli Shinnojczycy. Aradiel I umarł we własnym łożu po 20 latach relatywnie udanych rządów, a po nim pałeczkę przejął Maradyn I Iroh. Maradyn nie miał szczęścia - już w pierwszym roku jego władania na Półwysep uderzyli Akajowie. Obrona nowopowstałych miast i miasteczek była zacięta, chociaż ostatecznie skazana na porażkę. Po zaledwie roku działań wojennych ten wojowniczy lud raz jeszcze znalazł się pod murami Ragnosa. Tym razem miał ze sobą wielu jeńców wojennych, nad którymi brutalnie się znęcał, ku przerażeniu skrytych za Murami mieszkańców. W mieście zaczynało dochodzić do niepokojów, pojawiły się plotki o elitach, które za plecami Maradyna były gotowe przeszmuglować Akajów do miasta. Zamachu ledwie uniknęła Anna Iroh, jedna z córek władcy. thumb|279pxI wtedy wydarzyło się coś, co nawet dzisiejsi ragnosianie uważają za cud. Deszcz meteorów pojawił się nad Ogygią, rozświetlając wieczorne niebo. Niemal wszystkie spaliły się w atmosferze, nie tworząc nic poza interesującym wizualnie widowiskiem. Jeden jednak nie tylko przebił się przez atmosferę, ale i uderzył centralnie w Ragnos. Pomimo niesamowitej siły jaką wygenerowało uderzenie meteorytu bariery miasta były w stanie nie tylko przyjąć ją na siebie, ale i pochłonąć większą część jej energii, chroniąc Alfarię przed katastrofą o niewyobrażalnej skali. Większość nie oznacza jednak całości. Ta część energii której bariera nie była w stanie przyjąć, rozniosła się wokół Murów. W jednej, niemożlwiej do opisania chwili, fala czystego zniszczenia spopieliła wszystko wokół Ragnosa - drzewa, ziemię, oblegających oraz ich niewinne ofiary. Wszyscy zostali całkowicie zniszczeni. Na Czarnym Murze z kolei nie pojawiła się nawet rysa. Dla mieszkańców Ragnosa sygnał był jasny, ich święte Mury ocaliły ich raz jeszcze. I chociaż Akajowie wstrzymali się z dalszymi atakami na miasto (na niezwykle długi okres), jakiekolwiek próby kolonizacji Ogygi zostały wstrzymane. Ragnosianie po prostu nie mogli sobie wyobrazić życia gdziekolwiek poza Murami. Najświętsza i początek I Wielkiego Królestwa Po śmierci Maradyna I Iroha władcą został jego wnuk, Maradyn II. Początki jego władzy nie były szczególnie interesujące - podobnie jak jego dziadek i większość ragnoskiej arystokracji, pragnął pozostawać w Ragnosie. Miał na początku swojej kariery kilka pomniejszych problemów które jego administracja zdołała rozwiązać, jednak prawdopodobnie gdyby nie jego córka, pozostałby w dużej mierze zapomnianym władcą. Christina Iroh była najmłodszym dzieckiek Maradyna II i była opisywana przez swoich opiekunów jako wyjątkowo "żywe, uśmiechnięte i niezwykle ciekawskie stworzenie". Taka była do ukończenia 5 roku życia, do czasu aż ktoś zabrał ją z Pierwszej Dzielnicy. Do dzisiaj nie wiadomo kto odpowiadał za to, oraz za falę podejrzanych zaginięć jakie miały wtedy miejsce w Ragnosie, wiadomo jednak że gdy odnaleziono księżniczkę w stodole w Szóstej Dzielnicy, nie była już tą samą osobą. Przez thumb|316px|Maradyn i Christina Irohpierwsze godziny po jej odnalezieniu nie wypowiadała nawet słowa, wydawała się nie rozpoznawać swoich rodziców i rodzeństwa. Zamiast bawić się z równieśnikami spędzała całe dnie śpiąc lub po prostu spacerując po pustych korytarzach. W nocy natomiast, stawała się bardziej aktywna - przykładów tego jest wiele, najmocniejszy miał miejsce wtedy, gdy zakradła się do sypalni w której spali jej rodzice i wrzuciła im do łóżka rozerwane dziewczęce ramie. Wyglądało identycznie jak jej własne, przez co matka Christiny miała całe warstwy ataków serca. Dziewczynka nie przejęła się za bardzo okrzykami swojego ojca i powiedziała, że ramię wzięła z przechowalni trupów z Drugiej Dzielnicy. Nikt nie był w stanie z niej wydusić jakim cudem potajemnie zdołała się tam udać. Wyczyny Christiny nie traciły na intensywności a opiekunki niepokoił dodatkowo fakt, że pomimo upływu lat dziewczynka niemal nie rośnie. Fakt ten był przywoływany tak często, aż nie usłyszała go sama 9-latka. Wtem, następnego dnia, przywitała rodzinę z fizonomią odpowiadającą już jej wiekowi. Tego było za wiele - rodzina królewska nie wiedziała co dzieje się z ich córką, ale mieli tego serdecznie dosyć. Podobno planowano ją nawet otruć, jednak pewnego dnia do Maradyna przybył jeden ze strażników, z rewelacją która zmieniła wszystko. Mężczyzna przez wiele miesięcy obserwował, jak młoda dziewczynka spędza całe dnie rozmawiając z Murem otaczającym Pierwszą Dzielnicę. Nie mówił o tym nikomu, bo obawiał się że dziewczynka zostanie oskarżona o szaleństwo i zamordowana. Dzień przed przybyciem na audiencję zobaczył jednak coś niezwykłego - Christina nakazała Bramie otworzyć się, a ta jej usłuchała! Nie było mowy o pomyłce - Brama otwarła się nienaturalnie cicho a następnie równie cicho zamknęła, gdy dziewczynka przez nią przeszła. Oczywiście wszyscy słuchający byli w szoku, jednak postanowili sprawdzić tą teorię. W tym byli wyjątkowo bezpośredni - Maradyn wprost nakazał swojej córce, by na oczach wszystkich obecnych otwarła Bramę. Ta pstryknęła palcami i życzenie jej ojca zostało spełnione. W przeciągu następnych dni dziewczynka ukazała władzę nad Murami jaka wychodziła poza najśmielsze oczekiwania jej rodziców - jej rozkazy były nie tylko silniejsze niż komendy z Paneli, ale nawet System Kontrolny nie miał szans w starciu z potęgą słów Christiny. Rodzina królewska chciała utrzymać ten fakt w sekrecie, niemniej ludzie szybko dowiedzieli się o mocy młodej dziewczyny i zaczęli ją wielbić, jako kolejne błogosławieństwo Murów. Christinie bardzo podobało się takie nastawienie ragnosian, jej rodzeństwo było jednak zaniepokojone. Dziewczynka stawała się potężniejsza, niż ktokolwiek z nich mógł sobie wymarzyć i miała przez to szanse wygryźć ich z tronu. Rozpoczęły się próby zamordowania Christiny, które jednak nigdy nie kończyły się pomyślnie. Jej starsza siostra wynajęła jednego ze strażników by zakradł się w nocy i udusił dziewczynkę - znaleziono go nad ranem zwisającego z jednej z wież. Żeby dodać pikanterii całej sprawie, wspomniana siostra została później zaatakowana przez napastnika który odciął jej lewą dłoń i do końca życia żyła w strachu, gdyż była śmiertelnie przekonana, że napastnikiem był ten sam strażnik, którego wynajęła by zajął się Christiną. Starszy brat dziewczynki poszedł bardziej bezpośrednio i otruł jej napój. Christinie nic się nie stało o brat zginął, gdy alkohol który pił wyżarł mu szczękę i gardło. Christina do 17 roku życia aktywnie uczestniczyła w życiu Ragnosa, ukazując swoją władzę nad Murami oraz przepowiadając ragnosianom przyszłość. Głośno zachęcała mieszkańców do opuszczenia miasta i stworzenia królestwa, które objęłoby swoim władaniem część Ogygi. Zawsze była niesamowicie spokojna i opanowana podczas swoich wystąpień. Był tylko jeden wyjątek - w czasie jednej z jej przemów w Dziewiątej Dzielnicy kilku rybaków przewoziło ciało martwego Katharsis. Gdy tylko znalazło się ono w zasięgu wzroku, Christina natychmiast spanikowała, wyzywając stwory od najgorszych, nakazując wyrzucić a następnie spalić "Zgubę Pierwszych". Nikt do końca nie rozumiał co Najświętsza miała na myśli, niemniej ciało wyrzucono. Christina podobno spędziła następny tydzień wymiotując ze stresu i przerażenia. W końcu nadszedł jednak moment gdy Maradyn postanowił pozbyć się swojej córki (chociaż pewne źródła twierdzą, że na tym etapie nie wierzył że "to coś" było jego Christiną). Jego ludzie weszli do pokoju dziewczyny, związali ją łańcuchami i potajemnie zabrali na statek. Gdy byli już w samym środku Cieśniny Ragnoskiej, wyrzucili ją za burtę. Łańcuchy i ubrania dziewczyny szybko wypłynęły na powierzchnię, jednak sama Christina zniknęła bez śladu. Obydwaj strażnicy byli przekonani, że zniknęcie dziewczyny było znakiem, że naprawdę była wybranką Murów. Chcąc ocalić swe dusze, wyznali czego dokonali na rozkaz króla. Rozpoczęła się otwarta rewolta przeciwko Maradynowi II. Przerodziła się ona w Wojnę Świętej Pamięci, o której niestety nie ma obecnie zbyt wielu danych. Wiadomo jednak, że zakończyła się ona w -2210 r. EŚ, gdy na tron wstąpił wnuk kuzyna Maradyna - Perun III Iroh. Upewnił się on, że wola jego odległej krewnej będzie spełniona i ragnosianie rozciągnął swoje władztwo poza Wielki Mur. Jebać następne kilka tysiącleci Znaczy, kiedyś może napiszę. Niemniej do tego czasu... Zmierzch Irohów i Świt Madarów W -11 roku Ragnos wszedł w kryzys, z którego (jak się wydawało) nie był już w stanie wyjść. Niezwykle silna zima uderzyła w oblegane od 40 lat miasto. Mogła ona zniechęcić oblegających, gdyby Ci byli ludźmi, jednak Katharsis ledwie zauważały różnicę. Mieszkańcy przywierali głodem - sytuacja od wielu lat była tragiczna, jednak gdy przymarzły ostatnie tereny nadające się pod uprawę, Ragnos stanął na granicy kryzysu humanitarnego jakiego nie miał od czasów epidemii Czarnej Gorączki. Perun VIII robił co tylko mógł, by ratować sytuację. Rozprowadził 2/3 zapasów jedzenia skrytych w Pierwszej Dzielnicy po całym mieście i wysyłał ptaki z prośbą o pomoc do innych władców. Zgodził się również na morską ekspedycję, którą poprowadził Etogaur Esterach, jeden z dziedziców Wielkiego Domu Szóstej Dzielnicy. Ekspedycja zakończyła się tragicznie - pomimo faktu że żołnierze Ragnosa odwracali uwagę większości Katharsis, znaczna ilość z nich zauważyła okręty i zdołała do nich dopłynąć, masakrując zarówno je jak i załogę. Jedynie dwa statki zdołały ocaleć. Podobno Etogaur był na jednym z nich, niemniej nikt tego nie wie, gdyż żaden z okrętów załogantów nie powrócił. W końcu zima przeszła, ale miasto wciąż głodowało. Na Ragnos uderzyła plaga, która prawie wybiła i tak już nieliczne zwierzęta hodowlane a po mieście zaczął chodzić szaleniec, który wrzucał ciała do studni, będących jedynym źródłem wody pitnej. W Czwartej Dzielnicy powstał podziemny gang kanibalistyczny, który ze wsparciem Rodu Arcaad dostarczał rzeźnikom ludzkiego mięsa. Czasy były tak desperackie, że nawet ludzie którzy wiedzieli jakiego rodzaju jedzenie biorą do ust, nie zadawali zbędnych pytań. W -10 roku Nathaniel Sabrin, głowa Wielkiego Domu władającego Siódmą Dzielnicą, odurzył całą swoją (naprawdę liczną) rodzinę środkami nasennymi, a następnie podciął im wszystkim gardła. Po wszystkim wyciągnął strzelbę i skończył sam ze sobą. Prawdopodobnym motywem zbrodni był brak wiary w dalsze przetrwanie Ragnosa. Po całkowitym wybiciu jednego z Wielkich Domów miasto stanęło na granicy konfliktu, dotyczącego przejęcia władzy w Siódmej Dzielnicy. Wiele pomniejszych ludów przychodziło do Peruna VIII, prezentując długie drzewa genealogiczne i mniej lub bardziej przekonujące argumenty, że to oni powinni przejąć władzę w tamtejszej dzielnicy, niemniej sam władca przede wszystkim dziwił się, że w objęciu takiego kryzysu komuś w ogóle się chce. I wtedy pojawił się on. Zwiadowcy z Czarnego Muru raportowali, że od strony morza nadlatuje gigantyczny stwór. Nie było mowy o pomyłce - w stronę obleganego przez Katharsis miasta nadlatywał najstraszliwszy z ich gatunku, Molokh. Najrzadszy i najpotężniejszy ze wszystkich znanych wrogów życia, bestia mierzącą 100 metrów wysokości, pokrytą ciemnoniebieskimi łuskami, które (przed pojawieniem się na Ziemi) swoją wytrzymałością ustępowała jedynie Ragnosium. Plujący kwasem osobnik, który w mitologii setek ludów zyskał reputację Władcy Wszelkiego Zła i Boga Zniszczenia. Molokhy były tak straszliwe, że w sercach wielu mieszkańców Ragnosa pojawił się strach (a może pragnienie?) że potwór zniszczy Czarny Mur, wpuszczając do środka falę Katharsis która wyrżnie w pień wszystko na swojej drodzę. Wszelkie pogłoski, jakoby na ramieniu stwora stał człowiek, uznano za halucynacje z niedożywienia. Molokh, jak można było się spodziewać, niczym pocisk uderzył o ziemię, powodując gigantyczna falę uderzeniową, która zmiotła z okolicy pomniejsze Katharsis. Uznano to początkowo za wypadek - Molokh z pewnością przybył by mordować ludzi, nie swoich pobratyńców. Z tym że zaraz po wylądowaniu gigant zaczął strzelać kwasem i rozrywać na strzępy inne Katharsis. Ludzie nie mogli oderwać od niego wzroku, Molokh ten był niczym ożywiona nienawiść całej ludzkości, mordująca wszystkie stwory w czystym, nienawistnym szale. Pozostałe Katharsis próbowały się bronić, jednak nie miały szans w starciu z przeciwnikiem takiego kalibru. Po kilku minutach teren centralnie wokół miasta był oczyszczony. To był krótki moment, w którym Molokh spojrzał na Ragnos i wyciągnął rękę w kierunku Muru. Bariera otaczająca miasto nie pozwoliła mu przejść, niemniej człowiek stojący do tej pory na dłoni potwora mógł spokojnie przeskoczyć na szczyt Czarnego Muru. Zwiadowcy, nie wiedząc nawet jak zareagować, padli na twarze przed człowiekiem, który najwidoczniej zdołał poskromić najstraszliwszy byt jaki znała Ogygia. Mężczyzna początkowo na nich nie patrzył - wymienił jedynie nostalgiczne spojrzenie z Molokhem, długi i cichy kontakt wzrokowy, który był finałem tajemniczej histori pomiędzy tymi dwoma istotami. Władca Zniszczenia jako pierwszy zerwał ten kontakt, po czym wydarł z siebie opętańczy ryk i wyruszył mordować resztę Katharsis, jaka wciąż żyła w Enklawie Śmierci która od ponad 40 lat istniała wokół Ragnosa.thumb|326px|Ba'zyl I Madar, portret z 8 roku (https://www.deviantart.com/jakewbullock/art/Deep-in-Thought-382927241) Po wszystkim mężczyzna przedstawił się zdezorientowanym ludziom jako Ba'zyl Madar, który cieszył się, że powrócił do domu. Gdy rozniosła się wieść o Człowieku Który Ujeżdżał Molokha, oszalały z wdzięczności tłum uniósł mężczyznę i zgodnie z jego życzeniem przeniósł go do Pierwszej Dzielnicy. Tam sam Perun VIII wyszedł przed tłum i ucałował zbawcy dłonie. Całe miasto dosłownie jadło temu tajemniczemu mężczyźnie z ręki a on dokładnie na to liczył, gdy poprosił władcę Ragnosa o spotkanie w cztery oczy. Założyciel dynastii Madar był jedną z najbardziej tajemniczych postaci w całej, długiej historii miasta i nawet dzisiaj historycy nie wiedzą na jego temat wiele więcej niż to, co sam postanowił zdradzić. Perun VIII wiedział że zbawca miasta będzie oczekiwał zapłaty i był gotów, po potencjalnych negocjacjach, dać mu pieczę nad Siódmą Dzielnicą. Ba'zyl jednak nawet przez sekunde nie ukrywał, czego naprawdę oczekuje - korony Ragnosa. Pomiędzy dwójką mężczyzn wybuchła kłótnia. Perun stwierdził że Ba'zyl nie ma "prawa krwii", jednak ten twierdził że jest wnukiem zaginionej przed laty księżniczki Maidi Iroh i zaprezentowal rodowy pierścień jako dowód. Wedle historii Madara, zaginiona księżniczka znalazła się w jednej z Oaz Życia (drobne wioski istniejące w niektórych Enklawach Śmierci, całkowicie odseparowane od reszty świata) na południu Alfarii, gdzie w pełni legalnie wyszła za lokalnego wojownika. Zatem w żyłach Ba'zyla jak najbardziej płynęła odpowiednia krew. Następnie Perun stwierdził, że jego rozmówca nie ma zwolenników, nikogo kto wstawi się za nim. Madar również na to znalazł odpowiedź - wyszedł na balkon i wykrzyczał do tysięcy wciąż tam obecnych mieszkańców, że Perun VIII ochrzcił go jako nowego króla. Ku przerażeniu Iroha, niemal wszystkie gardła zaczęły wykrzykiwać imię zbawcy: "Ba'zyl! Ba'zyl! Ba'zyl!" Madar oczywiście skłamał, jednak Perun wiedział, że jeśli go aresztuje (albo gorzej, zabije) to wywoła to niesamowity rozruch wśród mieszkańców. Warto zauważyć że odkąd na głowie Peruna VIII spoczęła korona, robił on wszystko, by ocalić miasto, którego mieszkańcy teraz obdarzyli miłością obcego, który ledwie pojawił się w mieście. Być może był po prostu zmęczony władzą i tym, co widział jako brak wdzięczności a być może Ba'zyl zagroził, że przyzwie Molokha (często tak groził) - tak czy inaczej, jak mówi legenda, Perun wbił wzrok w ziemię, zdjął koronę i rzucił nią w stronę Madara. Ten natychmiast ją złapał, po czym z szerokim uśmiechem zapewnił Iroha, że jeśli będzie mu bardzo zależało, to może oddać jego rodzinie Siódmą Dzielnicę. B'azyl I Madar Sytuacja rozegrała się niespodziewanie szybko - dzieci Peruna, gdy tylko dowiedziały się co uczynił ich ojciec, natychmiast udali się do Protektorów, którzy postanowili jednak pozostać neutralni. Rody Gouki, Arcaad i Samling szybko opowiedziały się po stronie Ujeżdżającego Molokhy, Esterach i Skort nie podjęły decyzji i jedynie Asterachowie byli gotowi stanąć po stronie dziedziców Peruna. Jeden z miejscowych bandytów, przekupiony przez jednego z Irohów, rzucił się nawet pewnego dnia z nożem na Ba'zyla, który zwyczajnie strzelił mu między oczy z broni palnej. Po tygodniu napięć dynastia władająca od tysiącleci miastem musiała się poddać - Perun VIII oficjalnie zadeklarował, że Ba'zyl jest jego następcą a następnie udał się na wygnanie. W "uznaniu nieprzeliczonych zasług" Król Ba'zyl I ochrzcił Irohów Wielkim Domem i przekazał im władzę w Siódmej Dzielnicy. Miesiąc po przybyciu Ba'zyla do portu w Ragnosie przypłynęła masa okrętów, wypełniona jedzeniem, piciem, ubraniami oraz innymi dobrami. Na czele tej wyprawy handlowej stały dwie tajemnicze kobiety, które po wylądowaniu w mieście natychmiast rzuciły się z miłością na Króla. dark_princess_repaint_by_bearcub_daat1uh-pre.jpg|Ameria, pierwsza żona Ba'zyla (https://www.deviantart.com/bearcub/art/Dark-Princess-Repaint-622813337)|link=h mtg_elusive_tormentor_promo_by_depingo_d9vjyv4-fullview.jpg|Norimeria, druga żona Ba'zyla (https://www.deviantart.com/depingo/art/MtG-Elusive-Tormentor-Promo-597195328) d2f99in-ff3f10fb-449f-487f-900e-7c43570830b4.jpg|Iri, trzecia żona Ba'zyla (https://www.deviantart.com/griffiel/art/NPC-No-35-Sibel-146558831) Jak miało się okazać, za całą misję handlową odpowiadały dwie towarzyszki króla, Ameria i Norimeria, kobiety które nienawidziły się nawzajem niemal tak mocno, jak kochały Madara. Ba'zyl musiał wyciągnąć masę złota z królewskiego skarbca żeby opłacić całą tą akcje, niemniej dzięki niej poziom życia w mieście zaczął się poprawiać. Co więcej, najbogatsi handlarze spotkali się potem z królem, który zachęcił ich do ustalenia stałych połączeń morskich pomiędzy Ragnosem a resztą Ogygi. A gdy handel w końcu powrócił, miasto szybko zaczęło odzyskiwać godność. Ba'zyl był pod niemal każdym względem człowiekiem nietypowym, być może przez to że wychował w takim a nie innym środowisku. Jednym z jego bardziej znanych "dziwactw" było ogłoszenie, że zamierza poślubić Amerię i Norimerię - podwójne małżeństwa były praktycznie niespotykane w Ragnosie, nie mówiąc już o tym, że o kobietach praktycznie nic nie było wiadomo. Gdy jeden z kapłanów Kościoła Murów stwierdził, że lud nie zaakceptuje małżeństwa z kimś spoza miasta, Ba'zyl wskazał na losową niezamężną wieśniaczkę i poprosił ją o rękę. Tym sposobem doszło do ślubu, pomiędzy Ba'zylem a Amerią, Norimerią i niezwykle zdezorientowaną Iri. Zostało ono skonsumowane niemal od razu, co było dla elity miasta równie niepokojące, co imponujące. Historia w budowie System Władza thumb|180px|Król Ba'zyl II Śmiały, obecny władca RagnosaRagnos jest monarchią dziedziczną- obecnie władzę nad nią sprawuje Król Ba'zyl II Śmiały z dynastii Madar. Władca miasta, pomimo posiadania olbrzymiej władzy, nie dorównuje tej jaką ma Biała Pani w swoim kraju. Król zawsze będzie miał pierwszy i najważniejszy głos, jednak musi się on również liczyć z innymi ważnymi graczami. Pierwszym są oczywiście Namiestnicy, czyli głowy Wielkich Domy które w imieniu Jego Wysokości trzymają pieczę nad konkretnymi Dzielnicami. Oczywiście są oni przede wszystkim poddanymi władcy, jednak historia pokazywała jakie tragedie miały miejsce, gdy Namiestnicy byli ignorowani. Następny w hierarchii są Leonii, czyli najwyżsi oficerowie Armii oraz Marynarkii Wojennej. Ich grono jest naprawdę nieliczne, gdyż na ten status w którym liczą się osiągnięcia, a nie urodzenie. W imieniu Króla opiekują się Siłami Zbrojnymi Ragnosa. Niezwykle ważne są również Wielkie Domy, czyli rodziny szlacheckie. Ich pozycja wynika z tego, że głowa takiego rodu jest jednocześnie władcą całej Dzielnicy, więc część przywilejów Namiestnika "spływa" po jego rodzinie. Członkowie Wielkich Domów bardzo często okupują bardzo ważne stanowiska, tak w samych Dzielnicach jak i Armii bądź na dworze władcy. Obecnie istnieje ich 7 (gdyż Pierwsza i Dziewiąta Dzielnica znajdują się pod panowaniem rodziny królewskiej): *'Dynastia Borlad- '''Wielki Dom który trzyma pieczę nad Drugą Dzielnicą. *'Dynastia Skort- 'Wielki Dom który trzyma pieczę nad Trzecią Dzielnicą. *'Dynastia Arcaad- 'Wielki Dom który trzyma pieczę nad Czwartą Dzielnicą. *'Dynastia Zodiak-''' Wielki Dom który trzyma pieczę nad Piątą Dzielnicą. *'Dynastia Esterach- '''Wielki Dom który trzyma pieczę nad Szóstą Dzielnicą. *'Dynastia Iroh- 'Wielki Dom który trzyma pieczę nad Siódmą Dzielnicą. *'Dynastia Samlingów- '''Wielki Dom który trzyma pieczę nad Ósmą Dzielnicą. Od pojawienia się Ogygi na Ziemi znaczne wpływy zaczęła zdobywać Liga Morska. Organizacja ta powstała jeszcze przed zdobyciem tronu przez Dynastie Madar, a jej celem było prowadzenie handlu z najodległejszymi terenami kontynentu oraz tworzenie placówek handlowych gdzie tylko jest to możliwe. Liga miała swoje wzloty i upadki, jednak odkąd narody Ziemi zainteresowały się Ragnosem, jej pozycja stała się silniejsza niż kiedykolwiek. Siły Zbrojne Ragnos, w przeciwieństwie do Zjednoczonych Prowincji, posiada jedne, spójne Siły Zbrojne, na które składają się: Armia (aka Siły Lądowe), Marynarka oraz Protektorzy. Od kilku stuleci Straż, pełniąca rolę policji, nie jest zaliczana do Sił Zbrojnych. Armia pełni dokładnie taką samą rolę, jak Siły Lądowe we wszystkich innych znanych armiach- przeznaczeni są do wykonywania zadań operacyjnych przede wszystkim na obszarach lądowych. Nastawieni na defensywę. Marynarka, co raczej oczywiste, zajmuje się obroną granic morskich i wybrzeża, a także prowadzeniem innych działań wojskowych na morzach i oceanach. Warto jednak zaznaczyć że z racji swojego zacofania względem reszty globu, siły morskie Ragnosa wolą trzymać się przy wybrzeżu Ogygi. Protektorzy zostali założeni by chronić rodzinę królewską i Pierwszą Dzielnicę- jest to wciąż ich najważniejsze zadaniethumb|Protektor w swoim ceremonialnym stroju. Niemniej nie jedyne. Protektorzy są czymś w rodzaju sił specjalnych Ragnosa. Podlegają tylko i wyłącznie Królowi, przechodzą najbardziej rygorystyczne szkolenie a pełen zakres ich władzy i odpowiedzialności jest znany jedynie nielicznemu gronu. Protektorzy są rozpoznawalni dzięki swoim ceremonialnym strojom, w których pokazują się podczas publicznych wydarzeń. Obecnie ich liderem jest Cyrus Madar, pierwszy syn króla Ba'zyla. Mury Mury są najbardziej znaną i cenioną częścią Ragnosa. Jest ich łącznie dziewięć: osiem Murów Wewnętrznych i Czarny Mur. Mury Wewnętrzne stworzone zostały z nieznanego materiału, z wyglądu przypominający srebrny metal. Zwykło się nazywać je Ragnosium, z dosyć oczywistych względów. Jest to niezwykle tajemniczy materiał- oficjalnie żaden z poza-Ogygiańskich rządów nie zdołał go do tej pory zbadać. Niemniej wedle stanowiska rodziny królewskiej, jest on całkowicie niezniszczalny. Historia zdaje się potwierdzać tą wersję- Ragnos był w końcu oblegany 37 razy a na powierzchni żadnego z Murów nie widać nawet zadrapania. Co prawda na szczycie każdego z nich są pewne dziury, jednak sięgają one czasów sprzed pojawienia się ludzi w mieście. Mury Wewnętrzne mają 30 metrów wysokości i 10 metrów grubości. Każdy z Murów rozciąga się na coraz to większym terenie- dlatego każda kolejna dzielnica jest widocznie większa od poprzedniej.thumb|302px|Upośledzony plan miasta Konstrukcje te mają 4 Bramy Wejściowe, również stworzone z Ragnosium. Czarny Mur jest wyjątkowy, z kilku powodów. Po pierwsze, nie ma on owalnego kształtu jak pozostałe (patrz: upośledzona mapa). Po drugie, jak wskazuje sama nazwa, Ragnosium z którego został stworzony, przybrało czarną barwę. Ponadto Czarny Mur jest znacznie większy od pozostałych- mierzy 60 metrów i ma 15 metrów grubości. Czarny Mur ma jedynie dwie Bramy: Wielką i Morską. Wielka Brama tworzy jedyną ścieżkę lądową do wnętrza miasta. Brama Morska z kolei znajduje się w jednym z rogów Czarnego Muru, w odległości kilometra od Półwyspu Kanak. W tym miejscu duża część Muru znajduje się pod wodą. Gdy Brama Morska jest otwarta, daje Ragnosowi połączenie morskie z resztą globu. Zostało wielokrotnie udowodnione, że Mury generują energię, która tworzy (bądź tylko zasila) niewidoczne pole siłowe, które chroni niebo nad miastem przed atakiem z powietrza. Próby sforsowania bądź zbadania tego pola były równie nieudane, co w przypadku Murów. W Murach znajdują się Panele Kontrolne, dzięki którym Ragnosianie mogą otwierać i zamykać wspomniane Bramy. Znajdują się one po obydwu stronach każdego z Murów (za wyjątkiem Czarnego, jego Panele znajdują się tylko po wewnętrznej części) i przypominają nieco holograficzny interface, prawdopodobnie stworzony przy pomocy Vril. Obsługa Panelu Kontrolnego wymaga znajomości kodów, które zmianiają się przy wyborze nowego władcy. Pieczę nad wspomnianymi hasłami mają zwykle Wielkie Domy oraz sam król. Co ciekawe każdy z Paneli można zablokować (Ragnosianie mówią na to "Upośledzenie"), czyniąc je bezużytecznymi na pewien okres czasu. W Pierwszej Dzielnicy znajduje się System Kontrolny, który można nazwać Nadpanelem. System pozwala na bezpośrednią kontrolę nad każdą z Bram, a komendy wydawane z tego urządzenia mają priorytet przed tymi wydawanymi przez Panele. Z tego powodu wspomniane "cacko" jest wyłączną własnością rodziny królewskiej. System Kontrolny w przeciwieństwie do Paneli jest przenośny i działa niezależnie od tego jak daleko od Murów się znajduje, jednak Ragnosianie wmurowali go w ołtarz, znajdujący się w Pałacu Królewskim. Kategoria:Miejsca Kategoria:Nowy Świt Kategoria:Państwa Kategoria:Ragnos